Goblin Childe
by Aidesi
Summary: At the age of seven Harry Potter is introduced to the world of magic by a likely insane but probably brilliant girl who was raised by Goblins. She claims to have never been wrong, to know nothing at all, that anything is possible, and that the sky should be red. She sees magic and the world as 'bendable' and believes that the power of imagination is the greatest magic of all.


Privet Drive was a quiet, normal, _proper _street. So it was only a given that the most quiet, normal, and of course _proper _people lived there. That's why when a young girl popped into the neighborhood with a loud _crack_ that rivaled that of a gun shot, the world should have ended right then an there.

It was very peculiar that it didn't.

The girl herself also seemed to find this predicament odd, or at least she found something odd. She was staring at the street around her with wide eyes, wonderment glinting in the bright blue orbs behind her large wire rimmed glasses.

"Fascinating…" she murmured quietly to herself as she examined a lamppost. Her voice had a slightly other-worldly twang to it and a subtle accent. She was dressed in a strange sort of dressing gown that appeared to be made of sky blue silk. The silk was dotted with small dots and patterns that seemed to move even when the girl was still. Her fingers fiddled with her overly long shirt sleeve as her other hand ran up and down the cold stone of the pole. She stared at it for a few moments before her eyes drifted to the bright bulb above it, cocking her head curiously. She licks her lips for a moment before abruptly removing her hand from the pole and walking swiftly towards the tree on the lawn of number nineteen Privet Drive. She hesitates for a moment, staring with wide eyes up at the leaves and branches above her head, before jumping for a branch.

She misses, quite spectacularly actually. However, yet another strange thing happened. The girls's overly long sleeves, which were once lying limply from her arms, stretch and whip out to the tree, wrapping themselves snugly around a branch before slowly pulling the girl up.

Privet Drive really should have exploded from the pure abnormality of it all.

And for one small, scrawny, black haired boy, it practically did. He stared with wide eyes filed with wonder as the young girl continued to swing from the tree, climbing g branch to branch with the of what appeared to be a bathrobe. The girl herself took no notice, just continued to allow her sleeves to carry her to the top of the tree, where she was directly level with the lamppost. She squirmed and scooted herself along a branch, shimmying until she was at the end. Without a moments pause she swung her sleeve to the lamppost, the cloth of her sleeves wrapping and winding around the pole.

Harry Potter's jaw dropped as he watched the girl's body swing gracefully through the air. As she soared the sun poked out from the clouds it had been hiding behind for majority of that day and graced them with it's light. It was then, as her silhouette stood out against the bright sun and her long blonde hair flowed behind her that the boy registered two things.

He was not alone.

And that she was going to collide with the pole.

Which she promptly did.

Surprisingly the girl did not yelp in pain. She merely let out a muffled grunt, as she bounced off the pole and began to swing slowly around it, reminding Harry of that game that the other kids never allowed him to join. Tether ball was it?

The girl swung uselessly for a few moments before yanking sharply on her sleeve. When nothing happened she tugged once again. She paused, seemingly thinking deeply for a moment. She tugged again. And again.

It is said that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results.

After the fourteenth try, for the boy had indeed counted, the girl finally noticed him. He wasn't doing anything to draw attention to himself; he had been trained to avoid that. However her eyes glanced over him by accident on her slow spin around the pole. Her glasses were crooked and slipping off her face but her eyes were sharp bright blue, meeting his shocked green eyes evenly.

"Help me."

It wasn't a question and it was not a plea. It was an order.

The boy's eyes widened at being addressed and he actually took a step back in surprise. However he was quickly scrambling to the girl's side and as he stood beneath her spinning form, a question suddenly occurred to him.

"U-Um….How?" He asked softly. The girl paused, as she herself seemed to think about this. Her spinning even slowed as she thought.

"Grab onto my foot." She said after a few moments.

"I…I'm not tall enough for that." Harry said softly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You will be." She said without an ounce of doubt. "Jump."

Once again, it wasn't a question.

Harry looked up at the girl doubtfully before sighing. Even though Harry was only seven, he wasn't stupid. Jumping wouldn't help. However even as he thought this, his eyes lit up with hope that he might be wrong. That he was as special as this girl and her sleeves. So, it was with high hopes that Harry jumped towards the girl's dangling feet.

And it was with a heavy heart the he fell back to the ground.

"Do it again." The girl demanded. Harry's disappointment surged with anger at the order.

"No! It won't work! You're too high!" He shouted up at her. The girl shook her head with firm resolve.

"In my seven years of life I have never been wrong. You will reach me. I know you will." She said sternly. Her blue eyes looked down with her eyes filled with confidence. "Jump."

Harry stared helplessly at her for a moment. He knew he couldn't. It just didn't make sense. Why did she believe he could so much? Why did she believe in _him_ so much?

For seven-year-old Harry Potter, who had never had an ounce of anything even resembling support directed at him, this was quite a pressing question.

"I –"

"Can. You _can_." The girl interrupted firmly. "_Jump_."

Swallowing thickly to stomach his doubt, Harry did just that, his stomach flipping excitement and his heart thudding in his chest. Just as he was about to fall back to the ground an unseen force pushed him up. He let out a shout of fear as he literally shot into the air, and he grabbed onto the girl's foot to anchor himself, clutching for dear life. They both now swung in frantic circles as his jump had added to the momentum.

Harry held back a shout as his fingers began to slip from the girl's smooth leather dress shoes. He knew very well that he was on a street that was quiet, normal, and _proper_ where screams and shouts were not welcome.

"You should start pulling now." The girl said calmly though her voice was strained from discomfort. Harry looked up at her in disbelief.

"_How_?" he asked incredulously. The girl seemed surprised by the question as she recoiled in surprise. She blinked slowly as she thought. However before she could respond a rude ripping sound interrupted the conversation. Almost at once, two pairs of eyes shot up to the black sleeves that held them up and fabric that was slowly pulling apart from them. Harry barely had time to gulp before he was plummeting to the ground. The concrete was closing in at an alarming rate and just as Harry closed his eyes for the impact he felt a warm hand close over his arm and an uncomfortable tug on his naval.

* * *

**This is a story i wrote about a year ago but never felt the need to post. If you guys like it i'll post more, since i've already got most of it written. Review if you enjoyed and if you want to see more!**


End file.
